<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>巴黎往事 by Rancho_HTT</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29132595">巴黎往事</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rancho_HTT/pseuds/Rancho_HTT'>Rancho_HTT</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:47:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29132595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rancho_HTT/pseuds/Rancho_HTT</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>五年前，白布到法国读研时，和画家川西成为室友，这篇文写的是他们在巴黎时的故事。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kawanishi Taichi/Shirabu Kenjirou</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>巴黎往事</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>设定是私设，以白布第三人称视角来写，在巴黎相遇前两日人并不认识。<br/>可能会有角色崩坏情节，也可能不会提及其他白鸟泽的角色。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>白布睁开眼时，天色已经昏暗了大半。房间里没有开灯，未经稀释的夕阳恣意地流淌进来，渗入墙壁、被子和皮肤。他就在这样的黄昏中坐起来，掀开被子下床，赤脚走进厨房。</p><p>用一碗通心粉打发了晚餐，白布洗干净碗筷走出客厅。公寓里的灯已经打开，他坐在沙发前，伸手拿报纸时却在茶几上摸到了些许灰尘。 白布皱起眉，想起这几天跟了七八台手术，实在没有闲暇可以清扫公寓。现在也没有别的事情做，不如把公寓收拾干净。</p><p>白布的公寓并不凌乱，收拾起来也很轻松。当他把衣服整理好挂回衣柜时，目光落在一个带锁的抽屉上。这个抽屉显然很久没有被打开过，锁孔甚至有些生锈。</p><p>白布站在那里，低头看了良久，最后他叹了口气，取来钥匙插进锁孔。“咔哒”一声，锁被打开来，白布犹豫了一瞬，才将钥匙拔出来，轻轻拉开抽屉。</p><p>抽屉里只有几包干燥剂和一个棕色的纸盒，纸盒外裹了两层防尘袋。白布擦干净防尘袋上的灰后才将盒子取出来，原本只想平常地对待它，但他还是将盒子小心翼翼地放在膝盖上。纸盒盖子上是不属于自己的潦草字迹，字的主人现在想必活得比这字还要潇洒。白布光是看着字迹就发了半晌的呆，等他抬起头，分针已经转去了大半圈。</p><p>白布自嘲地笑了笑，这并不是对待美好的回忆应有的态度，只是盒子里的故事脆弱得像一个梦，他有时也怀疑那段时光只是一场梦，盒子里的东西却又告诉他那个故事真实地发生在他和另一个人身上。</p><p>晚风拂开窗帘，抚过白布耳畔。初秋的夜晚凉得恰到好处，适合倚在沙发上看书，适合在窗前仰头看稀疏的星星，适合用晚风吹干刚洗过的头发，也适合回忆。白布确信，盒子里藏着的，是他人生中最美好的一段时光。</p><p> </p><p>五年前</p><p>白布记得，他初到巴黎时，夏天还没有结束，整座城市正如那天的阳光一样热情，而他拉着行李箱穿过人群，走过陌生的街道，来到一栋不起眼的公寓楼前。再三确认地址无误后，白布拨通了房东的电话。</p><p>“Bonjour（您好）？”房东的声音从电话里传来，听上去像是位年轻的男性，口音和他遇到的其他法国人有微妙的不同。</p><p>“您好，我是白布贤二郎，请问您是杜邦先生吗？”白布礼貌地问道。</p><p>“是来看房子的吗？稍等，我去给您开门。”</p><p>“好的。”白布说完对方就挂断了电话，过了一会儿门就被打开，门后站着一个身材高瘦的年轻男子。</p><p>“您好，请问您就是杜邦先生吗？”白布看清来人面容后愣了一下，有些迟疑地问道。面前的人长着一副典型的东亚面孔，但杜邦是法国人的姓氏。</p><p>“不，我算是二房东。”对方看出了白布的疑惑，“杜邦上个月去了意大利，因为我已经在他这里住了几年，所以他委托我帮他打理房子。”</p><p>”出租给别人也没关系吗？“白布问道。</p><p>”嗯，杜邦是知道的，虽然那间公寓最多只能住两个人。“男子点点头，接着说道，“我叫川西太一，如果你决定住在这里，那我们就是室友了。”</p><p>“我先上去看看吧。”白布没有马上答应，川西也不介意，侧过身让他走进去。</p><p>“需要帮你提行李吗？”</p><p>“不用了，我提得动。”</p><p>最开始白布选择这所公寓的理由，是因为在巴黎的公寓里这间算得上物美价廉，虽然要和别人合租，但是能相处得来就没问题。再加上合租对象是日裔，这也算是加分项。但原则是室友不能太邋遢，否则白布宁愿打两份工都要独居。</p><p>好在川西没让他失望，公寓还算干净，虽然算不上非常整齐，但看得出主人有定期收拾的习惯，唯一一处比较凌乱的地方是角落里的书桌，上面堆了一叠画稿。</p><p>“抱歉，书桌我还没来得及收拾。”川西走过去，一边将画稿仔细叠在一起一边介绍，“这里是巴黎标准单身汉公寓，总共40平方米，一室一厅一卫，外加一个2平方米小阳台和超小的厨房，月租一共800欧元。”</p><p>“会不会太便宜了？”白布来之前做过功课，这么便宜的房子，找遍整个巴黎估计找不到第二间。</p><p>“唔，反正杜邦就是这么定的，我有时候也觉得他在做慈善。”川西挠挠头。</p><p>“但是我有一个问题，”白布环视一圈，最终目光落在床上，“为什么公寓里只有一张床？”</p><p>“因为放不下两张，”川西平静地回答道，“公寓有这么大之，我还需要位置来放我的画稿和画架，你要是住下来也需要地方来放你的个人物品。”</p><p>“那要怎么睡觉？”白布皱起眉来。</p><p>“沙发的靠背可以放平，这样就多一张沙发床，”川西说道，“我睡沙发。”</p><p>“为什么？”白布惊讶到说不出话来，按理说川西在这里住了几年，怎么看都应该是自己睡沙发。</p><p>“我有和你说过房租不是平摊吗？”川西不以为意道，“800欧元是我们两个人总共的租金，因为只有一张床，所以睡沙发的人只需要交房租的四成。我最近手头比较紧，所以想减轻点负担。”</p><p>白布还是有些难以置信，便宜得过头的房租，看似冷漠实则还算好说话的合租对象，这种事怎么可能刚好让初来乍到的自己遇到。</p><p>“请问…这间公寓有什么缺点吗？”他斟酌着问道，要是接下来川西说这间房子发生过凶案他都不会怀疑。</p><p>“有，”川西不假思索道，“它太小了，而且就在道路旁边，一楼的咖啡厅和杂货店每天都有很多人，周末的时候会吵到很晚，你也不知道管道工会在报修多少天之后来。换句话说就是它有全巴黎的公寓都有的毛病。还有我目前在快餐店打工，因为是夜班所以会凌晨才回来，作息黑白颠倒。还有公寓里不能养花，我对花粉过敏，就这么多。”</p><p>白布听完险些被自己的口水呛到，他没想到对方会把生活习惯也算进缺点里面。但是白布还是有些犹豫，做这种决定前理应慎重考虑。</p><p>川西也看出白布依旧有所顾虑，于是说道：“你也可以先在这里住一个星期试试，这一个星期房租正常收取，觉得不合适你再搬走。”</p><p>一个星期的房租对白布来说算不上负担，话都说到这个份上了，再推辞就显得不近人情，于是他点头答应下来。</p><p>“那接下来的一个星期就请多指教了。”川西难得说了句日语，说完他吹了声口哨，看上去心情不错。</p><p>白布看着对方的背影，心想：“这个人不算糟，可以试着相处一段时间。”</p><p>以上，就是他们的初遇，也是故事的开始。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>我也不知道这篇会写多久orz想好好刻画两个人相恋的过程（开头暗示了be）</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>